


Tatted Calendars

by Ashlie



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlie/pseuds/Ashlie
Summary: Everyone has one, even if you never have the chance to meet them in your lifetime. Soulmate AU where the date you first touch your soulmate appears on the spot they first touch you in your soulmate's eye color. Ian and Mickey have two very differing views on Soulmates, but they can at least agree they never want to lose each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Soulmate AU everyone already has and no one asked for!  
> More tags will be added as I go along.

It wasn’t something you were born with, although Ian almost wished it was. Anything to stop the antagonizing anxiety of waiting for that small mark to appear on your body, displaying the date in small numbers on the place where your soulmate would first touch you. The marks would appear in your sleep after the first time you saw them, which could lead to a lot of trouble if you didn’t expect the mark matching your soulmate’s eye color to pop up on your body the next day.

 It had happened to Fiona, after a one night stand she had come home only to notice the date right on her breast, in the same beautiful grayish-blue she had stared into the entire night before. Sure enough the number she had received was out of service and the guy Steve, who had also given her a fake name she later found out, was now living in South America, finishing up med school while doing some good for the community.

His sister was the strongest person Ian knew, and seeing her like that had made him careful. Maybe he was too careful, but if Fiona of all people was stuck in bed for weeks over a lost soulmate, Ian didn’t want to think of what missing his own chance would do to him. Fi never needed anyone, she depended on only herself as long as Ian could remember, and yet the bond they shared that one night had left his strong big-sister practically comatose, less useful than their poor excuse for parents and that was saying something.

_“Fiona?” Ian remembered finding her on the couch, still in the oversized tee-shirt and underwear she had worn to bed the night before after he had gotten home from school. “Fi?” he repeated, voice softening in insecurity as he rested a hand on his sister’s shoulder._

_“Never fall in love, Ian.” was all he had gotten from her as he grabbed the box of wine off the floor by her feet and placed it on the counter. “It’s fucking shit. Everyone always leaves.”_

He’d spent the week at his best friend, Mandy’s house after that. He said they had a project to work on for English, and although his siblings probably thought they were fucking, Ian just wanted to get out of the house. Lip said it got bad that week, that Frank tried to take charge again and left Liam alone at the Alibi. It wasn’t until Kev brought him back, piggy-backing the small boy on his broad shoulders that Fiona finally snapped out of her funk and Ian came home.

Ian had always been a romantic at heart; while his siblings scoffed at the thought of being with one person for the rest of time, he craved the security of unconditional love. It wasn’t uncommon to mess things up with your soulmate in his neighborhood, with so many factors pulling people apart, especially as a gay teenager on the South Side. Clichés are invented for a reason, but seeing the constant dullness in the eyes of those who have lost their soulmates, there’s no way it could possibly be better to have loved and lost. So he made sure to never sleep with someone he’d met that day. It was hard, pun intended, after all he was a teenage boy and hot guys showed up to get a wild night in Chicago all the time. But until he knew they were not meant for each other, Ian refused to sleep with anyone.  

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is!! Just a short introduction, but don't worry Mickey will appear in the next chapter! Also, once I get to the real chapters they will all be longer than this.  
> Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
